Until the end of the world
by Fran KT
Summary: One shot. Something sad happens to Sachiko and Yumi just wants to keep her promise.


**A/N: Hi, I feel a little down because life got crazy and every time that I tried to write a nice chapter for my regular stories they ended up sad and I didn't want that so I wrote this sad one shot.**

 **Btw a new chap of Oh Sister! is out and I had just like 2 reviews and that also made me kinda down, oh well...**

 **I'm not into drama but I needed to keep myself busy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Until the end of the world

* * *

She knew she had to hurry so she started to run. It was something very unladylike and her mother would have scolded her to no end but she didn't care. She was tired of being who she was so she decided to run away, to change her life, to escape the imminent disaster that was coming to get her.

Snow was synonym of Christmas. Little snowflakes shone like falling diamonds, normally she would stop and enjoy the beautiful sight but not tonight, on this particular time she didn't care. She just held her bag tighter; she didn't carry much with her. She didn't have time to gather a lot of her stuff because she didn't want her family to find out her fleeing plans, they would ruin everything. That is why she had been hiding cash, she knew this was the only choice if she wanted to be happy, she had to run.

Her beloved was already at the station waiting for her, they would take the train and then a bus to get to the airport, their destination: Canada. They wanted to get married and be happy with the person they cared about without the burden of unwanted obligations that they didn't want to handle anymore. Long gone were those days where they believe in sacrifices, it just wasn't worth the pain anymore. They had sacrificed enough.

She was getting closer to the train station, she just had to cross the street to be reunited with her beloved and take the train that would lead them to their new live together, the one they had dreamed for so long. She could see the smiling face of her love across the street waiting for her and she couldn't contain any longer. She ignored the red light telling her to wait and started walking fast to approach her love that was just meters away, their faces were full of joy.

That is why she didn't see it coming. An overworked and drunk salary man didn't see the young woman crossing and stopped his car seconds too late, he had ran over the woman and then crashed with a pole.

Ogasawara Sachiko was killed instantly; her plans of eloping with Fukuzawa Yumi were destroyed, ironically, by a drunk salary man of her family's company, the man was coming back home from the Ogasawara Corporation Christmas party. It was December 23rd, two days before Christmas.

For Fukuzawa Yumi everything happened in a blur. One moment she was seeing at her love crossing the street and then she was holding her bleeding body waiting for an ambulance that came too late. She didn't even have time to say goodbye.

They buried her love the next day; she looked serene in her coffin with a replica of Yumi's rosary around her neck. All the Yamayurikai was devastated and Yumi felt that everything was so surreal that she just couldn't stop staring at her rosary, the first memento of their bond. Touko, Shimako and Yoshino offered to spend the night with Yumi but she politely refused, she needed her time alone.

Ogasawara Sayako, the only one that silently supported their relationship, stood by her side defending her from the inquisitive eyes of the Ogasawara men, it was the only thing she could do. Yumi didn't care anymore because she felt empty and devastated. There was a whole in her soul, a void that only Sachiko was able to fill but she was gone, forever.

She knew the Ogasawara Mansion like her own home so it only took her a few seconds to get to Sachiko's father office. She even knew where they kept almost everything there so it wasn't hard for her to find the gun a 9mm Beretta that first belonged to Sachiko's grandfather and now was her father's. She also knew that it was loaded so she just mechanically checked that the safe was disengaged before putting it on her right temple.

"I promised you I will follow you until the end of the world, onee-sama. Not even dead would separate us" she took her rosary's cross on her left hand and kissed it softly before smiling sadly "I love you Sachiko see you in a bit, my love" a shot was heard and frightened screams and chaos reigned all over the Ogasawara Mansion. It was December 24rd Christmas Eve and Fukuzawa Yumi kept her promise, she followed her beloved until the end of the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Sad and short, I know...sigh...**


End file.
